Another chance
by lilbigEnano96
Summary: Bioshock 2 with a few twists. Jack Ryan thought that once he left Rapture with the five former Little Sisters, the nightmare would end. Things are never that simple. On a stormy night, Jack awakens back in the godforsaken city; this time in the mind of one of its most feared predators, the Alpha Series: Subject Delta. Following the good ending.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this idea came to me when a was playing Bioshock 2 (following the good path).Ialways imagined the game would've been better if the developers went with what was orignally planed out (even though I love the end product) so here it is: my verson of Bioshock 2. **

**P.s: I'll try and follow the story as much as I possibly can. Also, the five girls jack rescues, do they have names? I can't remember...oh well, onward then.**

**"A man has choices…I chose the impossible."-Andrew Ryan**

**Chapter 1:**

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw it. The decaying city free from government, from censorship, and from moral restrictions on science; the city of Rapture, Andrew Ryan's twisted utopia, haunted his dreams. He remembered everything: The sickly, crazed splicers that hunted him down, the ghosts of the past forever trapped in Limbo, and the ghastly little girls…along with their beloved Frankenstein fathers. They were the worst. It would seem that every time he would pass the docks on his morning walks, their haunting cries would reach his ears, and he would quickly leave as the gruesome memories kept rising back. Nearly ten years since that fateful plane crash in the middle of the Atlantic, nearly ten years since he murdered the two true supermen of Rapture: First went Andrew Ryan, his biological father and founder of city, then, Frank Fontaine, the man with all the ADAM joined him soon after. And just like that, he left with the little sisters…completely unaware of the chaos he had caused. It all seemed so distant and far away. But then again, was it truly over? The man known as Jack Ryan didn't think so…

The man still slept with a fully loaded gun under his pillow, he still had his home security on twenty four hours, and he had an EVE hypo stashed around somewhere safe despite the promise he made to his girls to never use Plasmids again.

His girls…once five Little Sisters wondering the halls of Rapture with their Big Daddy not far behind, now, they were the closest thing he had to a family. If not for them, what reason would he have to live? The five had now reached their teen years, much to Jacks disappointment, he still wished they were the sweet little girls he rescued who viewed him as their knight in shining armor, he who whisked them away to a happier life on the surface. Of course their view of him would never change, but sometimes, Jack thought they were growing up too fast for his liking. It seemed like only yesterday he was opening the rusted bathysphere and helping the little ones one by one in taking their first steps towards a long awaited sunshine, and into a new world altogether. They were the only good thing Rapture ever gave him, and somehow, it made the whole trip down there worthwhile.

He often wondered, as he always did since he brought the girls to his home, whatever became of Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum. She accompanied Jack to the surface, but said her goodbyes almost immediately after. He hadn't heard of her since. It both relieved and scared Jack at the same time, for if she came knocking, it would surly involve Rapture.

Tonight, as he was catching up on his reading, Jack noticed a storm was fixing to brew. He sighed, closing his book and going over to shut his open window. The man repositioned himself on the chair and returned to his novel. The radio beside him began to play a familiar tone, and Jack couldn't help but hum along with the tune of "If I Didn't Care" by Ink Spots. He chuckled softly as he heard the five teenage girls giggling about something upstairs.

Seeing as this was quickly boring him, Jack closed his book, switched the radio off, and checked his watch. "It's getting late," He muttered to himself raising from his chair, "best get some shut eye now then be complain 'bout it tomorrow." Slowly he began to walk to his room, but not before instinctually reaching to where his cigars should be, and then he remembered, he quit that habit long ago. With a curse, he returned to his current need, sleep. Jack hadn't left passed the room when he heard thunder not too far off, a faint memory creped its way into his mind. But he wasn't worried, this was a pleasant memory.

It happened around three weeks after Jack escaped Rapture with his life, a violent storm hit his area while the entire house was asleep. Jack had gotten no more than five minutes of sleep before he was awakened by both the nervous chatter of the five ex-little sisters and slight tugs to his nightwear. At first sight, Jack swore he was back in Rapture and the ghastly children were staring at their next "angel", ready to extract the ADAM from his body. He blinked three times, and then mentally cursed himself for even thinking that as he made a space for the five spooked children. He then realized this was the first time they weren't intimidated by him since their arrival on the surface. In mere seconds, the sisters' fears melted away and the five newest members of the Ryan house peacefully drifted to sleep while the heresy of the rain poured on outside.

Jack Ryan was so drained from the day's work; he didn't bother to change into his sleepwear tonight. He simply slipped off his shoes and collapsed on his bed. Tomorrow was his day off, and although he had a dozen things that needed to get done, he decided to dedicate it to spending time with his daughters. Jack sighed, knowing that the girls would likely drag him clothes shopping in a dozen different stores, or they might even want to catch a show on Broadway, they did, after all, live in the city that never sleeps.

The man yawned in exhaustion, he would have time to figure and plan everything in the morning, now the question remained, what horrific part of his misadventure in Rapture would he dream of tonight? Would it be his first encounter with a Big Daddy, the submarine bay, Arcadia, Fort Frolic, or his final battle with Fontaine? Or, would God finally take those horrible visions away and give him peace? Jack wasn't much of a betting man but even he knew that the second one was only wishful thinking.

Before he went to sleep however, Jack crept upstairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. He slowly peeked inside each of his daughters rooms. He remembered when they first arrived; the five wouldn't separate, going as far as sharing one room. Now, each one had their own and were more comfortable around Jack, in fact, every day they were together was a gift to them. "Good night my dears," he whispered in the hallway as he closed the final door, heading back to his own room, "I'll see you in the morning."

Jack Ryan didn't know it yet, but it would feel like an eternity before he saw them again.

Sleep called to him, and now he didn't argue or fight it. He climbed into bed and shut his eyes, not caring what he would see tonight.

It was not the monstrous Big Daddy he saw in his dreams, nor was it the inhuman colossus that Frank Fontaine became as a last resort to kill him. Jack Ryan re-witnessed the moment when he realized what he truly was. He saw himself looking into the truth.

Would you kindly; those three words echoed through his subconscious. It was his gift given to him by Fontaine himself. His father's final words echoing clear in his head as he stared at the three worded command scribbled in blood:

_"In the end, what separates a man from a slave? Money? Power? No, a man choses, and a slave obeys!"_ Flashes of the arrival in Rapture began unfolding in front of Jack's eyes as Ryan's voice began to grow in strength, "_You think you have memories. A farm. A family. An airplane. A crash. And then, this place." _ Said objects began appearing before Jack relentlessly.

"_Was there really a family?" _ The voice continued, and as soon as the words stopped screeching inside his head, Jack saw an image of his fake family, and as quickly as it showed itself, it faded. In its place stood one of him as an infant along with Dr. Suchong as well as Tenenbaum inside one of the labs in Fontaine Futuristics, the place where he was truly born. Before the voice spoke again, Jack was shown an image of a lone bathysphere rising above the dark waters and onto the sands of a deserted beach.

_"Did that plane really crash, or, was it hijacked? Forced down?" _ Chills were sent down the man spine as the deep buried memory clawed its way out its prison. That one event that changed his life forever; as the lone survivor, Jack remembered it all. One minute, things were looking beautiful. The flight was a bit off schedule, but never the less it was a smooth ride through the Atlantic. Jack had been in route to London to visit his relatives, relatives that were as unreal as his memories on the farm. His "parents" had sent him a gift, and it was only when he opened it did the chaos begin. His memory was hazy after that, he did remember almost drowning, and then…the lighthouse, his salvation and the gate to hell. "_Force down," _Ryan's voice continued, "_by something less than a man, something breed to sleepwalk through life unless activated by a simple phrase, spoken by their…kindly master." _

Jack broke down, covering his ears. For the screams and maniacal laughs of Rapture's insane citizens rang loudly in his ears. He shut his eyes, hoping in vain to shut out the images that would undeniably haunt him till the grave. Jack Ryan finally began to scream.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the room farthest from the tortured man's own, a blonde teenage girl around sixteen or seventeen began to stir in her bed. She finally awoke when she heard a faint knock at her door. "Kat," a sleepy voice groaned from outside her door, "Kat…Katharine, wake up Katharine."

Sighing and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Katharine reluctantly got out of bed and answered the door. Another girl around the same age and height stood there, fighting back a loud yawn. Her chestnut hair was a rats nest, and her dark brown eyes blinking a few times adjusting to the dark room. "What do you want Liz," The blonde asked as lightning flashed behind her, "it's nearly two in the morning."

"How can you sleep with dad making such a ruckus downstairs?" Liz asked her sister, the blonde just shrugged as the former crossed her arms, "Speaking of which, it's your turn tonight dear sister."

Katharine sighed, but nodded, "I know, I just wish we could all get a good night's sleep for once."

Liz nodded as thunder could be heard in the distance, "I know what you mean. You can hardly blame him though; he went through hell and back in a single day. And what he saw down there wasn't really pretty." Before Kat could descend the stairs towards Jack's room, Liz stopped her. "Do you think, if Dad had another chance, he'd do things differently? Down there, I mean."

This was something that sometimes kept Kat awake at night. Why did Jack Ryan, the man they've come to call their father, choose the path of the righteousness when so many others chose the easy way out? Once they've had a drip of ADAM in their veins, the whole city of Rapture wanted more, wanted_ all_ of it. Except for him; he was the only one she knew that refused. That chose to be different. He could've spliced up to the point of becoming God on the surface, he could've killed them all. But here was this man, a man who was bred in one of the labs downside, who was told lies all his short existence, who had nothing to live for, that chose mercy, and saved them all. "No," she said finally, "Dad-he wouldn't do it. I can't picture him being…being like the others."

The other girl smiled, satisfied with her answer. She squeezed Kat hand tightly and nodded, "Right then, I'll see you in the morning." Kat nodded and began her climb down.

Katharine quietly opened the door and slowly closed it behind her. She saw him almost immediately in the dark room. Jack had broken into a cold sweat and was shacking violently, gripping the bed sheets tightly as he muttered the three words of command that was forever burned into his mind. Tenenbaum might have removed the effect long ago, but the fear was still there and, she feared, would always be there. "It's ok dad," the girl spoke softly as she made her way towards Jacks bedside, "I'm here."

At the sound of the girl's voice, Jack ceased his muttering and found her hand. "L-Lizbeth…are you…there?"

"No dad, it's Katharine."

Jack sounded relaxed now and loosened his grip on the young woman's hand. "Kat…Kat…" Soon his loud snoring filled the entire room, signaling he was at peace.

Still Kat remained, leaning closer to him to let him know she hadn't left, "I'm here, you're here, and we're alive." She whispered in his ear. She soon joined her father in sleep, a smile on her face; for she knew she had done her job.

The dreams had stopped for Jack Ryan…all that remained was the familiar hum of a machine, faint at first, but soon the noise grew. Then, there was a blinding light.

**"We all make chocies, but in the end, our chocies make us."**

**A/N: Now would you kindly tell me if I should continue this? And drop a review or two would you kindly?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright you want it, you guys got it, here's the second chapter! Thank you everyone who reviewed and faved. I'll try and update as soon as I can, with that being said, enjoy the story:**

**Chapter 2:**

"More angels' daddy! This way!" She wondered off, and that's when all the trouble began.

Subject Delta didn't remember much after that, only small fragments of the events that followed. The Big Daddy's mind was filled with strange sights; there were men and women in masks and elegant clothing of all shapes and sizes. He saw them dancing, celebrating something important by the looks of it; Delta however was too preoccupied with finding his little sister…that's funny, he couldn't recall her name. He remembered her white dress, her white matching shoes, and her dark raven hair, but not her name. He remembered her calling him, a despite cry for help, then he remembered rushing over to save her, pushing past many people in the process. And then, nothing; the last image he saw was that of a tall blonde haired woman, a pair of glasses in front of her cold, calculating eyes. Then he remembered hearing a gunshot.

As soon as he caught the bits and pieces of his shattered memory, Subject Delta opened his eyes with a low, inhuman groan. He then looked at his metal hands, each baring openings on each finger and palm and a triangle on the back. He then looked at his reflection in the murky water, almost surprised to see himself. Finally, with another groan, the Big Daddy got to his feet. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he realized something; his little sister was nowhere to be found, meaning he had failed his duty as her protector. A simple job really, a simple purpose in life; she gathers ADAM and he keeps her safe …they had taken her away from him. It was that woman, it had to be.

Rage filled Delta's body, but he had nether the strength or willpower to unleash it, at least not yet. So, restraining it inside him, Subject Delta attached his trusty drill to his right hand and surveyed the surrounding area.

The Big Daddy instantly recognized where he was, it was the one of the only places that allowed Raptures upper classmen to enjoy a well-deserved getaway from the city life. He was standing in what looked like the Adonis Luxury Resort; or at least, what was left of it. The Big Daddy began walking past the enormous rotting desk and up the barnacle infested stairs, his heavy footsteps echoing all around him.

Barely missing them, Delta looked inside one of the little sister vents (Or "hidey-holes" as they preferred) and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes watching him for a brief second, then disappearing out of sight. Delta wondered if that was in fact _his _little one watching him just now, but quickly dismissed that idea; he knew that his little sister was gone, and come hell or high water, he was going to reach her. With a mighty swing from his drill, the Big Daddy cleared a path forward.

There she was again. Delta heard small soft footsteps scurrying across from him; he then saw her shadow in the wall in front of him, darting into the next room. Delta wondered if she had been sent to guide him as he began to follow her into the next room.

Subject Delta found himself in the Adonis Baths with a deep empty swimming pool at its center and a broken generator to its left. The area was completely dark, save for a few sparks coming from the machine. It was then Delta heard it; an inhuman screech that made his ears ring. His eyes quickly darted upward where he spotted a blur of blood red. As he followed it, he realized it was a light similar to those of a hostile protector, but never had he seen one move with such speed! With one final warning growl, the creature left him in the darkness. Once he was over the surprise, Delta wondered the empty baths, stopping to pick up an audio diary before entering another room.

Almost immediately, gunshots were heard. Moments later, a woman-if anything that monstrous could be considered a women-screamed her last before falling to the ground in a pool of her own blood. A man, gun in hand and a surgical mask on to hide his own grotesque face, came in, cursing a storm and completely unaware of Delta's presence. Before Delta could react, the man jumped back in surprise and fired two shots at the Big Daddy with his rusty pistol. With a roar of pain, Delta responded by revving up his drill. The attacker didn't stand a chance as Delta's drill cut him down as if he were paper. Delta quickly stripped him of valuables (noting a small amount of fuel for his drill) before moving on.

Delta entered a room with no hostiles in sight, quickly spotting an EVE hypo dispenser to his left. He took two just in case before searching the register. He stored about ten dollars in one of the many pockets his suit contained and ate a candy bar before spotting more fuel for his drill and a few more dollars. Delta spotted it then.

It was a bright red wagon next to one of the many Gatherers Garden machines that were scattered around Rapture but it was what was around it that caught Delta's attention. It was surrounded by drawings, childlike drawings that held messages for him. In the machine stood a single plasmid marked "Electro-blot".

Subject Delta took the plasmid and began filling the needle to the brim with it. He set the plasmid down and looked at his hand. Without hesitating, Subject Delta brought it down on one of the holes in his wrist. His arm began to pulsate and soon, the pain came. It was unlike any pain Delta had ever experienced, he felt as if he was beginning electrocuted by 1,000 bolts of electricity repeatedly. His vision began to blur as blue electricity danced around his metal hands; the pain only intensifying.

Delta let out a roar of agonizing pain as both his arms were surrounded by lightning. There was a sound as if thunder had struck, then, the pain began to dull as the Big Daddy fell to his knees nearly losing conscious, letting out long breaths as blue lightning crackled around his arms. A shadow loomed over him.

For the first time since 1960, Jack Ryan truly felt afraid. He was back in Rapture to begin with; secondly, if it were possible, it was in an even worse condition than when he was originally arrived. One of his biggest surprises was that he was, in every literal meaning of the word, trapped inside the body of a living, breathing Big Daddy. And the strangest looking one he's encountered to date. The other was that, for some reason, he could actually read his thoughts and emotions. Jack always thought Big Daddies to be soulless, mindless shells, acting out on pure protective instinct. Today however, he was proven wrong. The man inside the monster almost considered reviling his presence to him, he quickly decided against it, the less it-no, he-knew, the better.

Right now he had to figure out how he got into this tangled mess, so Jack Ryan waited, watching the world around him through the eyes of a Big Daddy, even if the later had no idea he was there. He saw as he picked himself off the ground, felt his rage radiate towards him, and, felt his heart (or whatever substituted for it) break when he could not remember the name of his little sister or what had happened to her. He almost felt sympathy towards the metal man.

Then there was the Plasmid. Do to not having spliced in what seemed like forever, the pain was almost unbearable for him. However, as the Big Daddy broke down on his knees, Jack noticed that he was still conscious. A shadow approached them.

It was a little sister; her glowing yellow eyes looked at him with relief as a cheerful smile slowly spread across her face. Her long brown hair fashioned in a ponytail, was held by a loose white bow, she wore a torn and dirty red dress, almost as dirty as her feet. They were covered by dirt, blood, and God knows what else. "Daddy was sleeping, for such a long time," She spoke in an eerie double voice, yet it held a touch of innocence at the same time, "and we've all missed you. Now you're awake and all better!"

She took baby steps towards the Big Daddy, reaching out for him slowly. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the little sister was swept away by an unknown figure. The culprit gave a low growl that matched the one Jack heard at the baths before he darted out of sight, disabling the door behind him.

Jack's mind began racing franticly. What was that thing? What did it want with the sister? And just what was he to do about it? What _could_ he do about it? It took him mere seconds to answer himself. Even if it meant taking control, even if it meant reviling himself, Jack knew it had to be done; at least, for her sake. "If I keep playing hero, one of these days it'll get me killed, oh well, so be it."

Subject Delta couldn't move. He saw the sister being taken away, most likely by one of those…things he encountered outside. He wanted to get up, wanted to hack the one who dared to touch the sister in to pieces, but when he needed his brute strength the most, it wasn't there. Just as he was about to give up hope, he felt…odd. He then realized that his limbs were moving, but not by his will, he felt someone else controlling his actions, someone else inside his mind.

At first, Jack found it difficult for him to process that he was now in control of the Big Daddy's body. But after moving around for a few moments, he found it becoming easier. Armed with a fully fueled Drill in one hand, and the power of "Electro-bolt" in the other, Jack began giving chase.

The splicers waiting for him outside never stood a chance. The Plasmid, Drill, and the Daddy's strength gave Jack an advantage in an already favorable fight. Quickly, Jack gave an unaware splicer the old "one-two punch" and sent his electrified body down to the empty pool with a loud thud. The second splicer was met by a charged swing, sending her crashing to a nearby wall, her deformed body still twitching slightly. Jack fired up the drill and skewered the fallen splicer, her dying screams filling the empty room. Finally, when the room was clear, Jack fired a bolt of lightning to the broken generator. At first nothing happened, then the lights began to flicker on, and the song "Daddy won't you please come home?" began filling the room with life.

Jack froze when he heard a two way radio crackling beside him. "Ah, at last a signal." Came a very familiar voice carrying a heavy German accent, "You, who are bringing this dead city to life, listen carefully. My name, it is Tenenbaum. Please, find me at the Atlantic Express train station, and I will offer what I know of you."

Jack sighed, he was back in the mouth of madness, and he could already tell this was going to be a long night. *Wait for me girls,* Jack thought to himself as his mind began to fill with images of his daughters,*daddy will be home soon.*

**A/N: I had fun thinking up this chapter, I'll leave the judging to you guys. until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Schools almost over which means...I get bombaded with exams. Don't you just hate that? Anyways, here's the third chapter. (By the way, lets just imagine Delta has a place to store his weapons, that sounds much better than him pulling them out of thin air)**

**Chapter 3:**

Jack, in the body of Subject Delta, let out a sigh, which in turn sounded like the dying moans of an enormous whale. That's it then, he was officially back in the saddle now. *First off,* the man thought to himself, *I have to find this Atlantic express and meet Tenenbaum…maybe she can find a way to get me out this mess…* Jack maneuvered the Big Daddy towards the now functioning automatic door that opened as soon as he was inches away from it. Jack continued to explore the war torn resort, a wave of familiarity washed over him as he entered an almost flooded room.

Two splicers, probably searching for food, ammunition, or even a drop of ADAM, were knee deep in the ice cold water, muttering curses at their failed attempts at successes. Jack remembered what the man that called himself Atlas said once: "_if you spot a splicer in the water, hit 'em with "Electro-bolt"." _He might have tricked him into being his pawn, but the man did teach Jack a thing or two. He did exactly that, the splicers dropping dead in seconds not even knowing what the hell had happened. After quickly searching the two addicts for valuables, something caught Jack's eye. It was an audio diary by Brigid herself. Slowly, Jack pressed the play button and the doctors' voice began speaking seconds later.

_"I am back in Rapture, after so many years. The Little Ones I rescued are grown, and think of me no more. After what I once did to them, it was a joy to be forgotten. But now, all around the world-children vanish by the sea. Kidnapped, And so, I return…in fear of what I already know: Someone is making new Little Ones…continuing my work, my sins. Even if I am to die for it—I must stop them." _ The recorder stopped.

A lump began to form in Jacks throat. He had heard of these kidnappings, kept a board full of information back home, but he was missing the final piece of the puzzle. Now, he's found it. He refused to believe that Rapture had anything to do with it; he denied it even when the evidence was all there, and now he felt guilty. Guilty because he _felt_ somewhat responsible, he was at fault and he knew it. If he had just left the girls as they were, this wouldn't be happening. But what other choice did he have? He couldn't even bring himself to think about his _only other _option.

Jack sighed, mentally vowing to find whoever was responsible and put an end to this madness. But that would have to wait, for now at least.

Jack neared another automatic door and almost crashed into it. *Why isn't this one opening?* Jack wondered to himself, *the powers back on so-* Then he noticed the problem. The door was being jammed by a Rivet Gun. Jack picked up said weapon and began examining it. He was surprised to find it as light as the modified revolver he had back home. The weapon itself looked rusted and old, yet still functional. Jack looked behind him and found a Rosie's corpse, likely the previous owner of the gun. Quickly, he looted it and found some money and rivets for the weapon. The door opened and Jack found a lone splicer bawling his eyes out in a fetal position. Jack crouched down, quickly stored the drill away, and began to carefully aim for the addicts head with the new weapon, then his arms began to tremble.

Subject Delta, slowly regaining his strength, found himself forced into the back of his own mind by an unknown presence. He began to see his body act on his own. He saw it take down those monstrosities (whoever was in control referred to them as "splicers" constantly) as if they were nothing but trash in his way. Almost as if he's been in this situation before. Nevertheless, the minute Delta had enough strength, he slowly began his attempts at regaining control. The last thing he was going to do was let this stranger, this parasite, take what wasn't his.

*Not now!* Jack thought as he began to wrestle for control of the Big Daddies arms, the splicer still unaware of his presence. *I know you can hear and understand me damn it! I swear I don't know how-* the man was interrupted by the Big Daddy mentally roaring and yelling at him. In the despite struggle for control, Jack pulled the trigger, sending a rivet inches away from the splicer, who immediately began to charge at him with a lead pipe raised like a club. Still in a mental battle, Jack managed to hit the splicer with the butt of the gun over his head before he struck, causing him to almost lose his balance. Jack then shoved him back with "Electro-bolt" shocking him momentarily; he finished the job by shooting around five rivets. Although most missed, one did manage to hit the splicer right in between the eyes, killing him instantly.

The Big Daddy's body began thrashing about wildly, punching holes into nearby walls and letting lose disoriented, aggregated screams of frustration as its two occupants waged a mental battle for control.

It drained Jack of almost all his energy, but it seemed as though he had subdued the protector, at least for now. He already knew what would happen if one of them would die, and he didn't like it. He also knew however, he needed the body and that he couldn't take another conflict like that. So praying the Big Daddy would stay down for a while, Jack refilled his EVE, searched a few containers for loot, and grabbed another audio diary before moving forward.

The Grand Foyer was pitch black. When Jack stepped inside, the first thing he heard was the soft hauntingly innocent singing of a little sister. He wondered where she was and how he would be able to see her, then, the light atop his helmet switched on automatically. *Well, that was convenient.* he thought to himself, remembering all those times he needed one during his journey.

Jack began to feel Delta dragging himself back for round two. The man decided to ignore the protector for as long as he could and focus on finding the girl.

He needed not to look far, for the sister stood straight ahead of him; happily extracting ADAM from a corpse, completely oblivious to the Big Daddy behind her. Then as if for the first time she noticed the light, she peeked behind her and smiled in seeing the hulking guardian behind her. She began to skip towards him, and then stopped dead in her tracks as soon as an ear piercing scream rang throughout the room, cracking the glass that separated them and the water.

Jack felt Delta stop in his tracks; he felt a spark of fear inside the metal man, and Jack wondered what could frighten a Big Daddy. They were Rapture's most feared monsters, so what was there to be afraid of? As if sensing his fear, the sister answered, which made Jack's heart skip a beat

"Big Sister doesn't want me playing with you…" She said in a sad tone as she began backing away slowly.

*Big Sister?* Jack thought beginning to breath heavily, *what in hell is-* It came at him without warning, forcing him back into reality

Jack froze when he saw her. The Big Sister was tall and gangly; she wore a diving suit similar to a Big Daddy's own, only looking as if it were made out of scavenged items. A cage- like device was mounted on her back along with two oxygen tanks and a large needle on her left arm. The Big Sister latched herself onto the Big Daddy's body, growling low as she examined him up and down with her blood red porthole.

*Listen,* Jack told Delta mentally, his heart pounding as he reminded himself to stay calm, *you've got no reason to trust me, but I'm begging you, let me use your body for just a bit longer…I-I can help you find _her…_your little sister…* Jack knew he struck a nerve for he heard the Big Daddy reluctantly agree with a low moan, he however, remained close by to watch what happened, almost afraid of what the sister might do.

The Big Sister kicked the protector back, summersaulting into a puddle of water a few feet away. Wasting no time, Jack brought out the Rivet Gun and zapped the water with "Electro-bolt"; while the sister was stunned, he mercilessly began firing rivets at her, only for the gun to jam unexpectedly. Recovering from the shock and taking her chance, the sister charged at her opponent, knocking him back slightly and leaving Jack gasping for air.

Jack recovered soon after and, reviving up the drill, voiced his challenge to the Big Sister, which came out as an inhuman weal. His opponent's response was to hurl fireballs at him in a quick session before rushing at him and stabbing him with her needle. Jack once again shocked her with "Electro-bolt" and sent her to the ground with a powerful drill swing. Realizing he couldn't drag this on forever, Jack turned to his only other option: flee.

With a roar of both pain and anger, the sister began to pursue the retreating Big Daddy, clinging to the walls and launching fireballs that Jack barely had time to evade. Jack had never faced an opponent so persistent before in his life. *Fontaine wasn't this hell bent on killing me!* Jack thought as he realized that Frank Fontaine was nothing compared to this monstrosity. He found himself hiding behind the grand staircase in the middle of the room, waiting for the pain to dull and vision to clear. His own thudding heartbeat betrayed him as his opponent gave a triumphant cry before striking from above.

Jack didn't see it coming, one minute, he saw the sister ready to deliver the killing blow; the next, he was pushed back as Delta took control, launching a fury of rivets at the airborne assassin. Delta managed to just barely dodge the incoming attack. Then before the sister knew what was happening, Delta landed a straight punch to her porthole and caused her to fall back. Delta, Rivet gun in one hand and "Electro-bolt" in the other waited for the Big Sister to attack. Instead, she did the last thing he was expecting.

The Big Sister let out an inhuman shriek, causing Delta to drop his weapons and fall to his knees. When the giant got to his feet, both sisters were gone. The battle was over. He however, had seen better days. Delta ached all over, his vision was covered in blood, and he could barely hear a thing due his ears still ringing.

"_This is Dr. Sofia Lamb with a message for the people," _A somewhat familiar voice spoke over the radio, echoing throughout every corner of the dead city, "_remember, Big Sister is always watching. To steal ADAM is to steal from the Rapture Family, your family." _

That name stirred something inside Delta, a forgotten memory perhaps…judging by the boiling blood, it wasn't a very pleasant memory either. The pain that wrapped around his body like a cocoon motivated Delta to look for anything to ease it. Sighing, he realized he was running low on EVE as well. Delta looked closely to where bottles of alcohol littered the floor and found his salvation nearby.

Struggling, Delta forced himself to walk over to the bar, where a first aid kit and EVE Hypo were staked together next to an audio diary by Andrew Ryan. After what seemed like forever, the Big Daddy reached them, feeling the pain slowly drift away and his EVE coming back bit by bit. He waited, waited for the man to try and to take control again. Jack however, did no such thing, and intended to uphold his end of the bargain.

*Alright, now, I'll help you; but for me to do that, we have to trust each other. If you're just waiting for me to try and take over, then we can stand here all night.* Delta reluctantly nodded, understanding. He had no intentions of trusting this man easily, but for now, he would listen to what he had to say.

Seeing as all the other doors were malfunctioning, the duo headed for the only possible exit, the one The Big Sister had created. It took them to Demeter's Banquet Hall, once a two-story dining area, now in ruins. Delta jumped down to the first floor and was almost immediately greeted by a dreaded sound: the sound of glass being cut. The Big Daddy's gaze fell on the retreating Big Sister seconds before being submerged in the cold waters of the Atlantic.

It took Delta a few seconds to realize that he was still alive, dazed and confused. Tenenbaum's voice still rang loud and clear. "In that suit even the ocean cannot harm you, this is good. But Rapture is the death of many great men, alone you will not last long." With that, the doctors' voice faded and Delta continued onward. The Big Daddy was surprised to find Rapture's outside filled with corpses, of course, as a protector, he would often see them almost on a regular basis, but now, he found the ocean floor practically littered with them. The Big Daddy ignored the display and slowly continued his journey.

After passing by predators of the deep, oblivious to his existence, picking up a few rivets, and witnessing a Big Daddy defend his little one, Delta saw it. There, casting an eerie glow and decaying more and more with each passing day was Rapture; the closest thing anyone got to Hell on earth. Delta felt a chill run down his spine as he slowly began to descend to the entrance of the Atlantic Express. The Big Daddy quickly found the airlock controls and quickly flipped the switch, the sounds of a door sealing shut and water draining was all the Big Daddy could hear.

**A/N: I tried to make the fight as accurate as possible, seeing as you only have 2 weapons and a plasmid. Don't forget to review people, I wanna make this as entertaining as possible for you guys, so tell me what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Basically, I jammed up the whole Atlantic Express level in to one chapter, hopefully you'll recognize some familiar faces.**

**Chapter 4:**

Once the draining process was done, Dr. Tenenbaum's voice spoke over the radio with a sigh of relief, "Ah, Herr Delta, you have arrived, as the little ones said you would, come upstairs to the ticket booth, so we can meet face-to-face."

Delta still did not fully understand why they were meeting with this Tenenbaum woman, he felt it a waste of time. But then again, this woman clearly knew something about his past; maybe she could give him some clue on where to find his little sister. Sighing, Delta proceeded to enter the train station. Immediately, he spotted a splicer wielding a crowbar, dragging it across the floor as he paced back and forth, forcing a laugh. The splicer never saw what hit him as a fury of rivets was sent his way. Delta made sure to loot both his corpse and the lockers beside him, mentally cursing when he found nothing resourceful inside them.

A second splicer spotted the protector as he made his way out of the small workshop, only this one fled at the sight of him. The Big Daddy began to give chase, just barely missing his mark with "Electro-bolt" as the splicer eluded his grasps. Delta roared in anger as he refilled his EVE and pounded his massive fist on the now shut door. "Now all that remain are like this; splicers." Tenenbaum said in a cold voice dripping with venom. "They're drug addicts, vicious animals."

Delta paused for a second, listening to what the man inside his head had to saw, then, he took his advice and headed inside the small booth. The small office was filled with valuables that Delta was more than happy to take. He then looked out the slightly broken window overlooking the door control and pondered on how to he would reach it.

Turning slightly to his right, Delta noticed schematics for a strange device. Said device stood on a small table next to him, according to the schematics, it was a hack tool. Delta picked up the device as indicated by the diagrams and aimed it at the door controls. A single dart was fired and the machine began to function almost immediately. Delta looked closely at the hack tool and saw a small needle beginning to move sideways; not know what to do or how to work it, he pressed the single button to see what would happen. He suddenly felt a small shocking sensation, not much, but it was definitely painful. He placed another dart into the device and fired again, this time paying attention to where the needle was going, he was a few millimeters off, resulting in another shock.

Delta felt frustration creeping over him, and when he found he had no more darts, he almost lost it. He noticed a small dart dispenser close to where he arrived and clenched his fist. A mere door would not keep him from his destination. He fired a third time and waited for the needle to begin moving. The Big Daddy carefully timed himself, not wanting to get electrocuted again. He hit the green zone, one, twice, and a third time. He felt no shock, and to his relief, he found the machine had done its job as the door opened in seconds. Before he left, the Big Daddy stocked up on hacking darts, something told him that he would need them.

*You alright out there?* the voice asked, Delta gave a grunt as a response before moving on. *Whatever you did cleared a path for us, guessing you hacked the door controls?* again the Protector grunted. *Had a hard time getting used to it myself, but it gets easier every time…hold on, stop there.* Delta obeyed, seeing a deactivated security bot on the ground, its yellow light blinking on and off. *Why don't you try manually hacking that bot?* the man asked, "Could be useful later on don't you think?* The Big Daddy considered it, agreeing that an extra gun at his side would be useful.

Slowly, he approached the security device, almost as if he expected it to reactivate by itself and fly away. As Delta began hacking the bot, he was surprised to find he knew what to do almost immediately, unlike his earlier attempt at the door; he finished the hack in mere seconds. The bot ceased its earlier actions, and the yellow lights on top quickly turned into a bright green as the machine let out its traditional whir before beginning to rise off the ground. *You wouldn't believe how many of those have blown up in my face,* the man told his host, *Practice does in fact make perfect.* All the doubts Delta had about this man ever being in Rapture disappeared, but who was he really, and how much did he really know?

Regardless, the protector ventured on, with the friendly security bot following close behind. A gang of splicers, all wielding either simple revolvers or primitive weapons such as metal pole, took notice of the Big Daddy as he made his way through the abandoned rail station . Delta took Jack's advice, using the Hack Tool on the health station, and although taking a few shots for it, it turned out to be worth the price. Delta responded, firing rivets at a nearby female splicer, turning her into a bleeding fountain. She turned and ran towards the health station as the giant focused on another closer target. With Delta shooting, and the security bot guarding his flank, the splicers were dropping dead like flies. Delta also saw that the hacked health station had done its job, poisoning and killing any unfortunate splicer who attempted to heal his or her wounds.

When the room was cleared, Delta walked over to the health station, unsure if he should use it or not. The pain although not major was bothersome; he finally decided to risk it. He was surprised to find that the pain quickly left him and that the price to heal was less than usual. He also noticed a first aid kit lying at his feet. He stored it with his other supplies. He could definitely get used to hacking.

As soon as The Big Daddy pulled the leaver to advance to the next section of the station, the room went dark and the door shut behind him. Suddenly, every single monitor in the small room flickered to life. The many "Please Stand By" screens were quickly replaced by a familiar face; a face that made Delta's blood boil. It was the mysterious woman who spoke on the PA system earlier.

"_I know you," _she coldly spat, instantly making Delta wish he could strangle her and every last splicer in Rapture. "_The symbol in your hand marks you a dead man. Ten years Subject Delta, since I watched you put a gun to your head, and pull the trigger." _This revelation sent chills down the Big Daddy's spine, he had been died for ten years…but then, how was he here? "_I do not know how you've survived,"_ the voice of the doctor continued, "_but take heart, out of your pain, paradise was born. These men will help ease your burden. And remember, this, like all I have done, is an act of love." _

Tenenbaum's voice snapped the protector out of his thoughts, "It is Sofia Lamb," She stated with terror in her voice, "she has found you!" Delta heard the gunshots then. Three horribly deformed splicers with swollen yellow skin, all armed with machine guns, began to throw grenades into the small space the protector was trapped in. As the room set ablaze, the mutants began unloading their tommy's at the metal giant. Despite the Daddy's attempts at fighting back, he soon found he couldn't do much against them. As Delta began to feel his life slipping away from him, he heard the floor beginning to groan. Before he knew what was happening, Subject Delta felt the floor give under his feet, sending him downward with roars of pain. Lucky for him, the water was there to break his fall.

Delta lifted his aching body off the flooded ground, thankful for his quick, yet painful, escape. "Now you know of the enemy we share," Tenenbaum said with a sigh, the fear from earlier now completely out of her systems, "The camera in your head allows me to hear and see what you do, and help you to fight her."

Delta soon found himself on the dry side of the building, walking into a room with two "Thuggish splicers" (how the man inside his head refers to them as) and upon said man's request, took care of them with headshots. Had the doctor not called when she did, Delta would have walked into an ambush. "Careful," she told the protector, "security devices belong to Lamb, but if you are clever, they can be made to serve you." The hack tool.

Quickly, he took out the strange device and launched a dart towards the camera, which caused it to act as if it had caught someone, alerting the splicers nearby. The Big Daddy managed to hack the camera while avoiding the splicers at the same time. Once Delta made quick work of them with his drill, he heard the security bots leaving, no longer needing to be there. He quickly salvaged whatever he could (grateful for the EVE hypos found inside an overturned desk) before inspecting a corpse filled with bullet holes, nothing but a few rivets and a candy bar. Reloading the Rivet Gun in order to have a full clip, Delta proceeded to the next room. Inside it, he found another red wagon in the middle of the room. "The Little Ones seem to trust you completely Herr Delta," The German Dr. said once the Big Daddy examined what was on top of the wagon, "they send you this plasmid; may it aid you on your way." Once he refilled his EVE, the metal man examined the plasmid labeled "Telekinesis".

Subject Delta injected the plasmid into the AV hole in his suit and was surprised that he felt…nothing. No pain at all. He noticed that his hand no longer had lightning running around it. Curiously, he decided to test his new ability. His gaze fell on a pair of dollars out of his reach; He slowly bent his left hand towards them and, using his mind, pulled the money towards him. The plasmid worked like a charm.

Nearing the next door, something made him stop, voices. "…so what'dya reckon happened to 'em?" one said.

"What do you think moron?" another asked, "He took those little brats up to the surface and they all lived happily ever after." The last part was said with a hint of anger.

"That's a loada bull!" a third voice practically shouted, "I heard that Jack fucker's got a hold of a bomb up there on the surface, anyone gets too close, and BAM! End. Of. Story."

Delta heard the man mentally chuckle, *if they only knew the irony…I'm still here, in this hellhole, right under their noses.* mentally sighing, the man, whom Delta now knew was named "Jack", returned to his earlier duty of spectating. He stopped however, *Say, want to know how to put "Telekinesis" to good use?*

The Splicers were oblivious to the metal giant's presence, or how close to death they truly were. One minute, the small group was finishing the last bit of food they could scrounge up, the next; the flaming barrel that offered them warmth exploded, and rained hellfire on them all. Some attempted to find who or what had caused this, ignoring the fact that they had only moments left to live, others were lucky enough to die from the blast. The one or two splicers that got out scratch free were quickly taken care of by Delta's drill.

The Big Daddy had to admit, he would've never thought of using a gas tank as means to clear a room. Perhaps, he would learn a thing or two from this man about surviving the now war torn Rapture, after all, there was more than enough evidence to indicate that Jack had lived through it once.

Retrieving any useful loot from the bodies, Delta saw the door to leading towards the elevators wide opened, so naturally, he hurried over to it, only for it to slam shut right in his face. "Sofia Lamb is using the splicers loyal to her cause against you." The German doctor said with a sigh, "Most Big Daddies are like her slaves, guarding the Little Ones, but you have only recently been freed." Pondering on what the woman meant, Delta did agree on one thing, this woman, this Dr. Lamb had certainly reformed what was left of Raptures population, as far as he could remember from his time as a protector, he never saw splicers defend each other or hunt in groups for that matter. How much had Rapture changed while he was gone? Sometimes, it looked as if he stepped into another place altogether.

With a heavy sigh, Delta turned, seeing as he would have to find another means to get through. He stepped into what looked like a small eating establishment, and looked around, finding nothing more than canned foods, a few splashes of blood here and there and tanks of highly flammable gas. He turned towards a small bare room, containing nothing of interest save for another audio diary. Delta pressed the play button and automatically greeted by Andrew Ryan voicing his opinion to Dr. Lamb. As the recorder came to a stop, Delta began to chuckle slightly, whoever this Lamb woman was, she was surely giving the founder of Rapture a run for his money.

Delta stopped, surprised, and wondered, when was the last time he had a good laugh? When was the last time he felt so normal, so…human? Was he even human to begin with? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps approaching. Quickly, he switched his plasmid to "Electro-bolt" and shocked the first of two splicers walking into the room. While the second was still trying to process what was going on, the Big Daddy switched over to "Telekinesis", grabbed the nearest object he could find, and hurried it towards them, killing the first splicer. As the second splicer rose and began to open fire, Delta grabbed his companion's body, using it as a shield before throwing it at the now panicking splicer. Before it had time to get up, Delta impaled the monster with his spinning drill. Delta groaned seeing the bloody drill; hopefully the water would wash it off.

Leaving the area, Delta spotted the source of the problem. Using "Telekinesis" he removed the rusted pipe that was preventing the door from opening. Said door gave a groan before slowly opening, allowing him passage. The Big Daddy was suddenly stopped by Jack, *Hold on there,* the man said, *turn around, I think we missed something valuable.* Obeying, Delta turned, Jack hoping that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, then he saw it. The vending machine that Jack had seen time and again in the empty halls of Rapture stood on the far right of the wall. The Circus of Values machine was quickly hacked by Delta's part, but the Big Daddy hesitated to use it. *Go ahead,* Jack insisted, *See if there's something we need.* He did, scanning through all the items, Delta let out a sigh of relief as he saw the rivets. He currently had about two clips of them, so he decided to buy that and a first aid kit. Checking the amount of money he had left, the Big Daddy mentally cursed; he was running low on EVE he hadn't the money to purchase another hypo. His salvation was found at a nearby corpse, in the form of five or six pep-bars. He greedily ate the chocolates, feeling the EVE slowly rush back to him. In the end, he found a hypo inside the dead man's briefcase; now he had 2 hypos and around a quarter of his EVE thanks to the chocolates.

Subject Delta soon found that the Big Sister that he had fought earlier wasn't all too far away. With a warning growl, the sister carried on with her duties as mobs of splicers began to swarm Delta. The protector began sprinting towards the elevators, ignoring the bullets that were piercing through his armor. He paid no mind to the security camera that had spotted him and was now sending security after him. Adrenaline began to coarse through Delta's body as he saw that the tiny elevator just a few feet away from him. The Big Daddy launched himself into the small shaft, rapidly pressing the button in a vain hope to speed up the slowly closing doors. Delta felt somewhat relaxed as he saw himself ascending above the madness.

"Now, here is what the children tell me;" Tenenbaum said with a shaky breath, "You are a very old Big Daddy, bonded for life to a _single_ little one. The name of your little one is Eleanor Lamb, daughter of Sofia. If you are apart for two long, your body begins to shut down; we must find her, before it is too late…"

Eleanor. The name brought back all the events of that fateful night ten years ago.

He had gotten to her in time, he had killed most of her attackers, but there was one that managed to hit him with a plasmid before dying. The next thing he knew, Dr. Lamb was standing in front of him. She spoke to him, but Delta could not understand. It was only when she began commanding him did he understand, and obeyed without a second thought. Delta found he was kneeling before Lamb with his helmet off, in his hand was a golden Luger pistol. "Place it against your head." Lamb commanded, and despite his best efforts, Delta found himself obeying.

Lamb smiled coldly before sealing his fate, "Fire."

Eleanor's screams were the last thing he heard before he pulled the trigger.

Now hyperventilating, Delta realized they had reached their destination at long last. Seeing a splicer die for his foolishness as he exited the elevator, Delta found that whatever killed it was compatible with the Rivet Gun. Stocking up on new ammo, the Big Daddy continued to the ticket booth.

When he arrived, Delta was greeted by a female splicer raving at the closed ticket booth, enabling him to kill her without wasting a round. Pressing the small button on the side of the booth, Delta was shocked at what he saw.

Jack was stunned. Seeing Tenenbaum, brown hair now greying, surprised him for some reason. It could be that Jack always pictured her to be a strong, unbreakable woman. But seeing her like this reminded him that she, like he, was only human.

"You see?" Brigid whispered with a hint of hatred, gesturing to the entire room filled with little sisters, "This is why I fight the Rapture Family; this is why I must stop Sofia." The doctor rubbed her temple before continuing, "I don't know how, but she's…she's taken children from the surface and made a new generation of little ones; If I-If we do not stop Lamb now, the Rapture nightmare will be remade again." A tired sigh escaped her, "Now, her is what I plan, we travel to Fontaine Futuristics and then -"

"What's the holdup out there Doc?" a mysterious voice asked over Tenebaum's radio, "Are you about fixing to leave?"

"Just a minute Sinclair," the woman said with a frustrated sigh, "I was just explaining to Herr Delta our basic plan of-" The doctor was once again interrupted, this time by an announcement broadcasted by Dr. Lamb. Tenenbaum's eyes widened in shock, quickly she began to lead the children into a nearby empty train.

"_…And as a family, we must tear out its jaw and drive it back into the sea." _ As the broadcast ended, the insane screams of Raptures crazed citizens rang throughout the station, wasting no time, Delta quickly hacked the nearby camera and health station. By the time the splicers had arrived, Subject Delta, Tenenbaum, and the little sisters were already inside the train. The sounds of dying splicers, explosions, and raging machine guns were all they could hear as the train began submerging.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it, remember, feedback is always welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: decided to take a break from all the action. This chapter is...short, nevertheless I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Chapter 5: **

"Well look at you sport," the voice of the mysterious Sinclair spoke over Delta's radio, "A bone-a-fide knight in armor, complete with iron horse. Ol' Tenenbaum and I share a particular interest in the old Fontaine building; the same building, so I've been told, you'll find Eleanor Lamb."

The Big Daddy's mood visibly skyrocketed at the mention of his Little Sister's name. If this man Sinclair could actually manage to get him to Eleanor then he would be forever in his debt.

Sinclair cleared his throat before continuing "Currently, I'm at Ryan Amusements, and at the moment, in a tight spot. Be warned, this place is crawling with splicers, but that shouldn't be much of a problem for you son. I'll see you shortly." With that the radio was clicked off and the protector turned to face Tenenbaum, who had barely finished putting the final sister to sleep.

The doctor sighed, "As I was saying, we must travel to Fontaine Futeristics and get you to Eleanor as soon as possible. If we do not, the consequences, I do not wish to even think of them. Once we've dealt with that, we can work out a way to get the two of you and the rest of the little ones to the surface. I must remain here to make sure that this never happens again, perhaps one day I might see the morning sun rising from the west again."

Tenenbaum continued to explain for what seemed like hours. Finally, the German doctor rejoined the girls in a blissful sleep. Subject Delta began turned his gaze towards the ocean. It seemed as though he had it on his shoulders sometimes, his curse and burden to bear. He briefly wondered what would happen when he finally did reach the surface with Eleanor. How would it be like? How would he cope living there? And would it be anything different than here? His memories before becoming Subject Delta were hazy if not gone completely, hell; he couldn't even remember his real name. He put a stop to the questions floating inside his head, found a somewhat comfortable spot on the train seat, and let sleep overtake him; the yellow glowing light in his porthole dimming slowly. Soon, low breaths that barely sounded human could be heard echoing around the train. Soon, the Big Daddy had fallen into a deep sleep, Jack however, had not.

The minute he sensed Delta subconscious leaving, the man took control. Being without a body for hours literally numbed him to the core, so it was relaxing to be able to move limbs again, even if they weren't his own. He still had not grown used to being in a Big Daddy's body, and he was still in shock at being in Rapture again, but Jack knew those feeling wouldn't linger in him for long.

Jack had never thought this possible, but somehow, he could relate to the protector that he was forced to travel with. He was, to say the least, in almost the same boat Delta was in. He felt the Big Daddy's joy lift at the realization that he would soon be reunited with his Little Sister, the closest thing he had to a daughter. With this joy however, was also fear. Fear that Eleanor might be long dead at the hands of some crazed splicer and that this whole trip was for naught.

Delta had tried to push those thoughts away, to look on the positive side, but Jack was no fool, he knew that the feeling would slowly eat at the protector bit by bit; he felt it too after all. The fear of not being able to see the ones you hold dear.

Jack turned his thoughts towards his daughters, wondering what were they doing and how well they fared, before he too decided to get some shut eye.

Brigid gave a small yawn as she looked over the sleeping Little Sisters. No matter what other people told her, Tenenbaum _knew_ that these girls were in fact children. Sure, at the current moment they could hardly be considered human, but they could be cured, if one only had the heart to do it.

She cursed herself; she cursed everyone who helped in making the innocent girls into these walking ADAM factories. If Sofia Lamb truly believes what she was doing was for "the greater good", she was even sicker than the doctors who were at fault.

She saw some of the children stir in their sleep, dreaming of their time spent with their fathers. She shivered at the thought of those disgusting Frankensteins; she did feel a bit of remorse for them however, seeing as they did technically care for the little ones in their care. Regardless, this did not diminish her hatred towards the mindless golems.

The woman sighed, "It is times like this when I wish Herr Ryan was still among us, for the sake of the little ones, he would take on the world if needed." She paused to gently stroke one of the young girls raven dark hair, smiling sadly, "I wonder, what has become of you, my friend, and of the little ones you selflessly welcomed into your home with open arms."

If only she knew…

The oldest of the Ryan girls sighed as she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. She was a tall, beautiful young woman with long dark raven hair held in a bun. Her usual friendly and calculating eyes were practically closing, and she could almost hear her soft, warm bed calling her name.

She sat at the table near the other girls, who were looking at her with concerned eyes. She wasn't the athlete of the family like Katherine, nor the most outgoing like Lizbeth, or even the as beautiful as Marsha, but Susan was the one whom all the sisters turned to for advice or for help. While being the oldest sibling wasn't the easiest thing in the world, she had to smile, for where would her sisters be without her?

She looked over at the old grandfather clock which began to chime, signaling the time. Thirty minutes to six in the morning, and to sunrise. Susan rubbed her temple, could this really not wait till the morning? "Alright," she said in a tired and sleepy voice, "why's everyone so spooked?"

They four sisters looked at each other than at their elder in silence. Susan sighed, this was going nowhere.

Finally, Anne, the youngest and shiest of the sisters spoke, "…its dad…something's wrong with him."

The older sister went pale in seconds. "W-what's wrong?" she asked in a shaky breath, other than the nightmares and the slight pain due to ADAM withdraw (for their father suffers only minimal withdraw symptoms due to the ADAM he has locked away for emergencies, a parting gift from Dr. Tenenbaum), Jack Ryan was a picture of good health. Susan almost assumed the worst, but she soon regained her senses and slowly began to walk towards Jack's room, the other sisters silently following.

The door creaked slowly as the five ex-little sisters crept into the dark room. At first glance, the man looked as if he was in a peaceful sleep, but upon closer inspection, the girls noticed the blood on his shirt. It was clearly visible on the otherwise white plain shirt he wore to work. All of the girls looked away as Susan and Marsha went to his side, now they thanked Jack for making them learn first aid. The two gently removed the bloodied shirt and were expecting to find Jack bleeding to death; instead they found that all his cuts were fully healed. Marsha ran her fingers thought Jack's skin, finding it sticky…almost as if he recently used a Rapturian first aid kit.

The red head turned towards her sibling, "Doesn't dad have those first aid kits stashed in the safe, along with all his other "farewell gifts" from Rapture?"

"I swear, I was next to him the whole time." The blonde girl said taking a few steps back, "Trust me, if he would've opened the safe, I would've known. I'm a light sleeper and you know that."

"True," Marsha agreed, "Then how did this happen?"

Katharine shrugged, "I-I don't know, one minute, dad was just snoring away, then the next, the room suddenly grew quiet, and then I felt his fresh blood on my skin and I…I…"

"It's alright Kat," Susan said placing a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder, "at least we know dad's going to be fine."

"But Kat said she'd tried to wake dad up, she's says he's been like this for a long time. What if-"

Susan sighed, "Elizabeth please; this is no time to be jump into wild conclusions." Part of her was scared, she had never faced such a problem, and the only one who could help them now was Dr. Tenenbaum. *But what are the chances of seeing Mama Tenenbaum again?* she mentally asked herself. For now, she would relax and calmly figure what was wrong with her father. It was obvious of course, that Jack was in a coma, but Susan was curious as to _why _that was.

"Girls," She said as calmly as she could, "get some rest, dad's going to be fine." The four looked at Susan with concern and worry in their eyes. "I don't know how the bleeding happened, but I'm sure that he'll wake up soon, maybe in a few days, maybe in weeks…but he's going to live."

The girls did nothing at first, then, one by one, each walked up to Jack and planted a kiss on his forehead before ascending to their respective rooms. Susan looked at the sleeping form of her father one last time before she too left him. "Wherever you are and however long it takes you to return, we'll wait for you. I love you…dad." She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

"Herr Delta…Herr Delta! Wake up!" The Big Daddy awoke with a start; the terrified face of Dr. Tenenbaum greeted him from his slumber. "Herr Delta, the train!" Delta let out a startled gasp as he raced for the controls.

"Wow there son, better apply the brakes unless you're aiming to dash yourself onto that iceberg." He heard Sinclair's smooth voce over the radio. Delta pulled the emergency breaks with all his might, until he heard the machine groan, coming to a full stop inches away from the massive frozen mess standing between him and his destination.

It was official, Dr. Lamb definitely _did not_ want them reaching Fontaine Futuristics, Delta briefly wondered how far the woman would go to keep him from Eleanor before turning his attention back towards the problem at hand.

"Hmm...Looks like you're ganna have to melt that ice with some sorta Plasmid, like a hand fulla hellfire. We used to sell a fine product called "Incinerate!" that should do the trick. Find a ticket and get inside. Go ahead; I've already been on all the rides." Sinclair's voice faded and Delta sighed in frustration, he knew this had been _too _easy.

*Why did we suddenly stop?* came Jack's alarmed voice, one look at the mess blocking their path answered his question. *Right then, guess we have to find some way of melting the Ice.* Delta nodded and proceeded to enter.

Making sure that he hacked every vending machine, health station, or otherwise, Subject Delta came to a stop in front of a Circus of Values and used up the last of his money to purchase some Trap Rivets. He turned his attention to the next room where he heard a splicer taunting him.

"Ha ha ha, you think you're _so_ funny, don't ya!" Delta didn't have time for this; he quickly took out the Rivet Gun and pumped his body full of rivets before moving on. Well, time to search for that ticket.

"You're a rare old model son," Sinclair commented suddenly over the radio as Delta took a left towards some offices. He wondered how the hell this man hacked into his radio. "Alpha Series I believe. Now Rapture's full of wonderments just like you, and if we can sell them to the rest of the world, curing your condition otta be a cakewalk. Once we find Eleanor Lamb, the sky's the limit."

Turning towards the next room, Delta came across a strange looking machine, and in Rapture, that's saying something. The machine, he couldn't describe it, had two funny looking machine guns at its side, a lever, and a sign that said "Open". On top, held by a banner, it read "Power to the People station".

The Big Daddy paid it no mind, Jack however, made the Alpha Series halt his tracks. *Aren't you going to use the machine?* The Big Daddy shrugged, what was the point really? The man saw the thought cross his mind and answered his unasked question. *From what I can gather, the Splicers that we're facing right now are nothing like the Splicers from 8 years ago. A little extra fire power wouldn't hurt, is all I'm saying.* Once again, he had a point.

Delta approached the machine slowly, mentally deciding that the Rivet Gun could use some patching up. He placed said weapon in the machine, pulled the lever, and made his decision. When the gun was returned to him, the magazine size was increased by 50%. The machine shut down after that, and the sign now read "closed", at least the upgrade was free.

Continuing his search for a ticket to Ryan Amusements, Subject Delta came across a looked door. Sighing, the protector busted out the Hack Tool, seeing a hole big enough to fit a dart through. Delta noticed that his hacking skills were improving, sure he still took a while, but he no longer let the needle stray from the green zone. The door opened and the Big Daddy gave a satisfied sigh as he stepped through without even getting shocked once.

A small shadow caught his attention. It was that of a Little Sister, gathering ADAM with the many littered bodies in Rapture. She was gleefully humming a familiar tune as she worked. As Delta stepped closer to the window to get a closer look, he froze as he heard what sounded like the call of another Big Daddy nearby. It sounded so eerily robotic, so much like him, just another unfortunate soul playing the role of a father to an orphaned child.

"Can I come out to play again Mr. B.?" the child asked as she scurried over to her protector's side, the heavy footsteps echoed behind him as it left with its charge. Delta stood there frozen, seemingly lost in his thoughts that is until Jack turned his attention to the ticket atop a wooden table next to him. The Alpha obeyed and took the faded object, placing it in his pocket for safety.

"Nice work chief," Sinclair's voice said over the radio, "that'll grant you access to the park. But _buying_ "Incinerate!" is ganna cost ADAM, it's a genetic drug that lets you rewrite whatever God gave you. The Little Sisters carry the stuff, as you may have recalled…I've heard whisperin near the _El Dorado lounge_, have a look."

A crashing sound made Delta reach for his drill and readied "Electro-bolt". The Alpha retraced his steps back to where the "Power to the People" station was located. A splicer had attempted, and failed, to break open a display case full of Rapturian weapons. The cursing splicer only had time to turn around before Delta thrust the massive drill in his back.

Delta began to head back to the park's main entrance, but froze upon hearing voices; clearly, whoever was waiting for him outside was planning an ambush. The Big Daddy's gaze fell on the enormous machine gun on the display; to say he wasn't smiling would be a lie.

The splicers outside were expecting Subject Delta to walk out at any moment, they were ready for him and everything was planned out. However, they were _not_ expecting the Protector to burst through the door carrying a fully operational 50 Caliber machine gun. In seconds three were already shredded to pieces. The rest of the splicers blindly charged at their target, trying everything in their power to stop the hulking beast bent on destruction. The addicts never stood a chance.

Reloading his newly acquired weapon, Subject Delta proceeded to insert the ticket into the machine. An automated voice welcomed him to the park as the doors slowly began to open. In front of him was a free sample of a gene tonic. He read the label, and instantly recognized it, he injected "Sports boost" into his systems and felt the effect almost immediately.

Subject Delta ventured into the park, or at least what was left of it, noting the audio recording of the history of Rapture. He spotted a heath station downstairs and immediately hacked it, taking his free first aid before heading back upstairs. Catching a splicer off-guard, the Big Daddy looked to the open bar; this looked like the place.

As he entered, Delta was not prepared for two armor piercing rounds fired to his chest. The coward splicer ran behind a counter while his female companion fired from higher ground. The Big Daddy growled and shot the closest target, picking up his revolver with telekinesis, next, he tossed it at the she-splicer with the speed of a bullet. Delta stomped the she-splicer until she moved no more, wiping his massive bloody boot before continuing.

Something, however, caught his eye. Now he understood while the splicers had attacked him on sight. They were simply protecting the small safe full of valuables. Delta made sure no one else was in the room before he knelt down and examined the small metal box. The Big Daddy sighed before attempting to hack it open. Halfway through the hack, Delta heard footsteps approaching. He turned his head around, and landed the needle on the red zone. An alarm sounded throughout the halls.

Seconds later, three or four security bots began shooting at him from all directions. Delta raced towards his hacked health station, before he could heal however, the bots had already caught up to him. Delta lunged for the bot shutdown machine while getting machine gunned to death. All he had to say was thank god for the "Sport Boost", he made it just in time.

The wounded Big Daddy began to drag himself towards the health station, realizing that, had he been a second later he would be dead. Once he reached the station and paid his fine, Delta felt his pain melt away.

He headed back towards the lounge and attempted to hack the safe once again, seeing as the splicer that was there moments ago had left. After many failed attempts (making sure the needle did _not_ land on the red zone, choosing the shock over the bots), he finally heard the safe opening. He received some Heavy Rivets, antipersonnel rounds, and a generous amount of cash, this made hacking it worthwhile.

He explored the remaining parts of the room yet found no traces of the Big Daddy or his Little Sister. Delta exited the room and headed for a door in front of him. There, he found another one of Tenenbaum's gifts.

"Lamb never suspects the Little One's in aiding you in your journey Herr Delta," the German doctor spoke over the radio, "do not waver, the Little Ones will continue to supply you with helpful supplies along the way, but for now, this is all they could do."

Delta examined the Tonic that laid in the red wagon, "Drill Power" it read. He added into his system almost immediately. And seeing as the speaker to the audio diary that came with it was Eleanor Lamb herself, the Protector pressed the play button and lowered his weapons as he listened to the child's voice. After a few moments, the recorder stopped. The Alpha Series continued onward.

Stepping into a new room, Subject Delta noticed a deactivated security bot and quickly turned it friendly. Hearing the unmistakable call of a Big Daddy, Delta ducked behind the bar counter. He briefly peaked to see his advisory; his eyes went wide at what he saw.

Jack saw them, the Bouncer and his Little Sister, the former helping the child from its back. To him, it was as familiar as seeing the many bodies littering the floor, the fear was still there, but he was used to it. Delta however, was beyond nervous. Jack pondered as to why, until it hit him. Delta had never actually seen one of the newer Big Daddies, so he was, to put it lightly, unprepared. He wondered just how much abuse Delta could take from the metal abomination in front of them before looking around for anything that might give them an edge over it. *Better safe than sorry.* He told the Alpha.

"Now that Big Daddy there won't bite until you do," Sinclair commented suddenly over the radio, "but to get to lil' sis, you're ganna have to put the old boy down for good."

Delta swallowed, if he wanted to get out of here he needed ADAM, and to get it, he would have to steal the Little Sister form his brethren. He looked around, spotting a first aid kit and an EVE hypo. Near the Daddy's feet were three explosive barrels.

Delta sighed, grabbing one of them with "Telekinesis" and aiming it at the lumbering metal man. He hoped it understood that this was nothing personal. With a flick of his wrist, he hurled it towards him.

The roars of the provoked Protector rang throughout the park.

**A/N: Big Daddy doesn't sound happy does he? In fact I think he sounds rather pissed...well tune in next chapter to see the titans of Rapture fight to the death (and hopefully the first and second gather while I'm at it) Well that's all for now folks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know, I know, I took forever to update and I'm sorry. Having next to no internet and having to fight with the computer regularly makes this impossible...but I digress, here's the next chapter. To everyone who's followed up to this point, thanks a bunch I really appreciate it, and again, I apologize to everyone.**

**Chapter 7:**

Delta took every mental insult he threw at the Bouncer back once it knocked him back with force that defied his somewhat tiny body.

With a roar that made Delta's ears ring, the badly burned Big Daddy charged at the Alpha, the later just barely getting away by rolling to the side. Delta grabbed another barrel and stopped the charging monster in its tracks. This however, did little damage. The Big Daddy's fist connected with Delta, and for a second time, he was knocked back by the impact.

*Damn it,* Jack mentally cursed, *If we don't find a way to outsmart this thing, we're ganna die down here!* Then, they noticed where the Bouncer was currently standing. Delta zapped the water with "Electro-bolt" and smacked the Daddy with his drill. He was surprised to find that it recovered quickly from the attack.

Delta had to hand it to the Bouncer; it had been burned, shocked, and, at this point, looked ready to fall apart. Yet, it showed no sign of giving up any time soon.

Delta's armor was pierced by the Bouncers Drill, causing his left side to begin to bleed uncontrollably. The Alpha shoved his successor back with all his strength and quickly used one of his first aid kits and EVE hypos. Buying himself some time to think, Delta began to hurl random objects at the Bouncer's general direction, ranging from alcohol bottles to wooden chairs.

*The Sister…* Jack muttered as he helped scan the room for anything they could use; his silent prayers were answered once he spotted the two boxes full of Armor-piercing rounds for the Machine Gun. *Delta, the bullets!*

The Alpha nodded and began racing towards said object, but stopped once he heard the Bouncer's angry wail. Delta's gaze fell on the cowering Sister, who was scurrying away from the battlefield. Delta would hate himself for this later.

Quickly, he grabbed the final explosive barrel with "Telekinesis" and threw it towards the child. It was not meant to hit her, only to startle her, and sure enough, it did. As soon as she let out a shriek of terror, her protector pushed Delta back and rushed over to her. With a groan, the Alpha got to his feet and darted to where the ammo was.

The Bouncer quickly loaded the sister on its back and began searching for Delta. It found him, Machine Gun at hand. Delta began to fire, the Armor-piercing rounds tearing at the metal Daddy. It howled and roared in pain, trying to get close to its opponent. Delta quickly switched over to the drill and ran at the Bouncer. With a roar of rage, the Alpha began to mercilessly beat the Big Daddy with his drill, ripping and taking chunks of armor from it. Blood began to splatter everywhere as the sound of metal clashing against metal filled the room.

With a dying groan, the Bouncer's lights were beginning to dim.

*Well, we're alive,* Jack commented mentally, *we must've done something right.*

"Take a breath son," Sinclair said with a sigh of relief, "you've earned it." Delta didn't argue. While it wasn't like the encounter at the Adonis Resort, Delta felt like he might collapse at any minute. All thoughts of resting were shattered once the faint sound of crying reached his ears.

Standing near the corpse of the fallen Bouncer was a Little Sister, crying over the loss of Mr. Bubbles. Delta took baby steps towards the girl, unsure of what to do. "Now just let her ride on your shoulders," Sinclair reassured the Alpha, "and sure enough, she'll trust you like her own daddy." Delta let out a sigh, continuing towards the girl with more confidence.

The minute she saw Delta, the sister's eyes lit up, and all traces of her grief were now gone. "D-daddy…? Daddy, you're all better!" she said in between tears of joy, "I…I thought you left me…" Delta emitted a low moaning sound as he gently lifted the child on to his shoulders.

…Just like he did to Eleanor so long ago. The memories overwhelmed the Big Daddy, and he found himself feeling…joy. Even if it was for a few moments, he was more than happy to return to a time when things were simpler. When there was no war, no Splicers, just him and his beloved daughter, with not a care in the world but to-

"We're in business." Sinclair suddenly interrupted his thoughts, "Now, there are corpses found all over Rapture, and little dimples there can sniff out the ADAM on 'em." While the man continued with his instructions, Delta began to scavenge whatever he could find in the lounge. A sudden whirling sound startled the metal man. Spinning around, he saw that the security bot that he had hacked was all but unharmed, seeing as it did not participate in taking down the Bouncer. "...find one and start earnin' for that "Incinerate!"."

"Hop, hop Mr. B, don't make me carry you." The sister said taking a big whiff, Delta nodded and a made moaning sound. The sister understood what he meant and pointed to the exit, "It's this way!" she said eagerly.

Exiting the lounge, Delta spotted a lonely Splicer patrolling the empty hallways. When she saw the Alpha, the splicer immediately drew her gun. "Drop that child!" she demanded firing the gun twice, "She's helpless!"

The sister gave a terrified shriek when Delta grunted in pain as the bullet made contact. The security bot immediately reacted and flew in front of him, taking some of the damage while firing its built in machine gun.

"Daddy," the girl said worriedly, "you're leaking." Delta looked down at his left side, sure enough, dark red blood was sapping out of the torn flesh. After a faint thud was heard in the distance, the security bot returned. "A-are you ganna be alright daddy?" the girl asked chocking back a sob, the Big Daddy sighed and continued walking-Rivet Gun at hand-towards his destination.

Taking out a small group of Splicers, the Big Daddy spotted a corpse that stood out from all the others; meaning, it looked Simi-normal unlike most of Rapture's population. It was below him, next to the Circus of Values and Ammo Bandito machines. Taking the stairs down, he felt the Sisters excitement as she began to bounce with anticipation.

"She's got a juicy one," Sinclair confirmed over the radio, "but when she starts draining out the ADAM, the Splicers will come runnin'. Be ready before you set her down on that body."

"We found it!" the little girl victoriously said, standing on her tip-toes to be able to see the "angel". The first thing Delta did was check to make sure the first aid station was hacked, then, sighing, began a scavenger hunt on anything he could use to his advantage.

His search didn't take long; all he could really find was a few Trap Rivets, a first aid kit (he now had two at his disposal) and two EVE hypos, now carrying the maximum capacity he could fit in his inventory.

He began to place the Trap Rivets everywhere, including next to the first aid machine and near the corpse itself. He saw almost no way a splicer could get to the child, and if they got past all the traps, they would have to deal with him. Satisfied with his work, he neared the corpse again, gently setting the grinning girl down.

A burst of static was all he could hear for a moment, then, the cold voice of Dr. Lamb spoke. "That," she said in a harsh tone with venom dripping down every word, "is a child of the family, not some play thing for you to toy and exploit as you please. I tried to keep you from what you cannot have, but you simply refuse to waver. Perhaps these men will help you understand."

The radio died and suddenly, and then Delta heard the insane screams of ADAM hungry Splicers ringing throughout the room.

"Unhand that child you monster!"

"I wanna hold her!"

"I'm charging by the minute!"

The Splicers filled the room in seconds, and it seemed that for every addict that fell dead on the ground, three more took his place. The sound of Trap Rivets going off everywhere echoed as the bodies began littering the ground. Delta only aimed for the head, glancing occasionally at the Little Sister who was continuing her work, oblivious to the dying Splicers around her.

Delta spun around to see his security bot being set ablaze and explode (taking the lives of about three Lead-heads). The Splicers used that to their advantage and sent a shower of bullets at the metal daddy. Delta grunted in pain as he took the abuse while firing back with his Machine Gun.

"Herr Delta, do not wavier!" The German doctor urged, "This Little Ones task is almost complete!"

With a roar of rage that sounded more like a monsters, the Alpha switched to the antipersonnel ammo and began dropping his opponents like flies; paying no attention to his bleeding body. Finally, he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that the room was clear of Splicers. Then, he heard the explosions.

As the new batch of Splicers began pouring in from in front of him, Delta saw oil drums littered everywhere. He felt the power of "Telekinesis" course through his fingertips, enough was enough. The smell of burnt flesh filled the room in seconds. *Wow,* was all Jack Ryan could manage after seeing the aftermath, *I'm _glad_ I didn't run into _you _while I was down here.*

"Tada; come on daddy!" the child said happily skipping towards Delta's side. "This angels all done now!"

"Now you know the stakes son," Sinclair said grimly, "but a Plasmid coasts a bit more ADAM yet; keep it up."

Lifting up the child on his back, the Alpha began making his way towards the newly forged path.

Something whirred to life as he stepped into the room, startling the Alpha much to the giggling sisters' delight. A light soon illuminated a mechanical version of the founder of Rapture himself. "Hello," it said to no one in particular, "I am Andrew Ryan and I'm here to…"

The robot continued his ramblings as Subject Delta began to look around; when suddenly, he felt "Telekinesis" grab hold of something. With a flick of his wrist, the object was hurled at the machine, knocking his head clean off.

*What?* Jack said trying to justify practically exposing them, *I'm just paying my respects to my dear old papa.* his voiced oozed sarcasm.

The Big Daddy sighed, checking with the Sister to see if he was going the right way before deciding into "Journey to the Surface" ride. He suddenly heard two Splicers scurrying about in front of him, just as a monkey-wrench wielding splicer jumped out of some rusted train carts. Delta electrocuted her immediately before she could land a blow on him.

"It's dancing Daddy, it's dancing!" The child exclaimed in delight as her Protector finished the threat off with a swing of his massive Drill. The sound of groaning metal echoed and before Delta could utter a single thought, a flaming train cart was sent his way. The metal man wasted no time and threw himself towards the side, suffering a couple of burn either way. An echoing maniacal laugh was heard from above him followed by retreating footsteps. Delta responded with a roar of rage as he equipped his Rivet Gun and began to give chase.

He found that another revolver-wielding Splicer waited for his arrival behind a fort of crates. Delta disposed of him before he could fire; then he turned his attention to the one that had provoked his wrath. The sorry excuse for a human-being had thrown a grenade at him, before waving at the Alpha.

Before he could celebrate his victory however, Delta tossed it back to him. It knocked him to the ground before exploding at his feet (this was followed by a very lively "Kabom!" sound effect courtesy of the little one on Delta's back)

They continued on, Delta ever vigilant of his charge, dispatched any Splicers that would stand in their way. Finally, they arrived to the next ADAM rich corpse, which was guarded by a machine-gun turret. Two Splicers stood next to the business end of the machine, which seemed to be disabled.

Delta crouched, positioning himself to the side of the machine, but still hidden enough not to be seen. The Big Daddy took out the Hack Tool, and quickly turned the machine friendly. It took a few moments for the machine to boot back to life, but when it did, the red light on top of it immediately turned a bright green. It then turned its guns on its' former masters, who were too surprised to react in time as they were shredded to pieces. Once the area was secure, Delta proceeded inside, noting the two vending machines and the Trap Rivets on a table in the middle of the room.

Delta mentally cursed seeing he had next to no money, and was hurting on some supplies. The only real defense he had was the turret. *Ahem,* he heard the voice in his head, *care to let me lend a hand? I'm good at making ends meet. Trust me.*

Delta nodded, he had learned that the surface-dweller was useful in a verity of things. He was actually beginning to trust this man. So, he willingly let Jack take control of his body, placing his life in the stranger's hands.

Jack let out a long breath as he stretched his numb arms and legs. He began to survey the surrounding area, taking note of an un-hacked first aid station and a few cans of drill fuel. He hacked the two vending machines, placed the Trap Rivets, and gently lowered the grinning child next to the corpse.

"Hooray," She cried as happily as she stabbed the needle on the dead man's body, "more ADAM for Big Sister!"

At that moment, the voice of Dr. Lamb echoed out of the Metal Daddy's radio, "I do not hate you Delta," she assured him in a calm voice, "Indeed, I care for you as with all of Rapture's creations. But I cannot afford my life's work being ruined for one rebellious son." All hell broke loose in seconds.

While the machine gun turret mercilessly tore the Splicers to pieces, Jack only shot once or twice at whoever he could nail. At first Delta didn't understand his tactics. However, as he saw the addicts retreating towards the health machine, it hit him. Jack was using their survivor's instinct against them. They were so despite to live, they wouldn't think twice about checking if the health station was hacked or not. As the bodies began piling up, Jack equipped the machine gun and showered the remaining Splicers with the last of the antipersonnel bullets, finishing the job by switching to the regular ones.

"Daddy, I'm ready." The Little Sister said happily in a sing-song voce as she skipped to where her protector was. The golem began to loot the bodies, scrounging up money in the process. Walking over to the vending machines, he began stocking up on just enough standard ammunition to get him by for both his weapons. Delta was impressed. Jack really knew what to do in a tight situation.

Sinclair gave a quick laugh as he congratulated Delta, "Outstanding sport; now to get the rest of that there ADAM, you'll have to take care of that Sister. Check the workshop, there should be one of the air-vents they favor, just bring her down there."


End file.
